The New Life of Bella Swan
by Bellzenia13
Summary: Another one of your Twilight-what-if-story's. It's 2001, Bella Swan gets changed into a vampire by James, and has to learn everything about being a vampire alone. 10 years later, Bella's a vegitarian vampire, who decides to move to Forks, Washington. But what will happen when Bella stumbles apon the Cullen's? What will happen when she meets Edward? Will her existence mean something


Twilight Fanfiction story Chapter 1: The Change ~~~~~~May 12, 2001~~~~~ "Bye mom!" I yell to Renee, as I leave home to go to school. "Bye Bella, see you soon!" She yelled back as the front door closes behind me. Another long day. School (ugh!), work, homework, then rest. Exhausting! I work at the local shop. They sell food, drinks, car things, and ect. It's not that bad, but it's not fun either. The only reason I work there is so I can help Renee with all the bills and groceries. She didn't make me take the job, she even told me that it's ok, she can take care of all the money issues, but I had to help, I mean Renee has taken care of me for 17 years. Sure, for the first, around 10, years Charlie was there, but that was before they split up. Charlie ended up moving to California. But i guess stuff like that happens when you get married at 18. Talk about young! Sometimes it feels like I'm the adult and Renee is the kid. Today is a nice spring day, I've always loved the warm weather. I guess that's why we live in Phenix. "Isabella." said a low smooth velvety voice, from...somewhere. I whipped my head around, looking for who called my full name. Huh? Who is that? It's definitely not Renee, first of all, Renee's voice is NOT low. And second, Renee never calls me by my full name. Once I've looked all around me, and seen no one, I shrug my shoulders, thinking I'm just hearing things, that no one called me. But when I turn around, back to looking ahead of me so I don't trip and end up face first into the cement, there's a boy standing in front of me. No 'a boy' is not how you describe him. He's definitely the most stunning person I have ever seen, without a doubt. He's tall, with blonde hair, that looks all wind blown, perfectly straight features, and the eyes...are red? What? Who has red eyes? Like BRIGHT red eyes. "H-hello." I stammer, a little afraid after seeing the eyes... But after I stammer, the grin on his face seems to widen. "Hi." He says to me and takes a step towards me. Instinctively, I take a step back and again, he smiles wider. "W-who are y-you?" I say with my voice shaking. Now everything in me is saying to RUN! Get out of there! Move! Do something! But I probably wouldn't even make it 5 feet without ending up face down on cement. "James", says the...what is he? A demon? Monster? I'm not sure, and I don't want to find out. Even though I know I won't make it far, I can't just stand here and let this guy do...whatever he wants to do to me. I turn on my heel as fast as I can, and start running. But before I can even make two steps, I collide with cold stone. The force of this 'statue' made me fall back and end up laying on the ground, I think I heard my crack, god that hurt. I yelp at the pain. Wait what? Statue? Cold? I look up from where I fell and James is standing in front of me. Where did he come from? One second he was behind me, then poof, he was there in front of me. And why was he hard and cold? Why are his eyes the color of blood? All these questions fly though my head as I stare up at James terrified. But, this was only a few seconds because I hear his laugh, it sounds perfect, to perfect. Like its fake. Did he just laugh at my pain?! Just then James raises his pointer finger in the air and shakes it back and forth about 10 inches from my face and says, "Now Bella, you aren't trying to run away from me are you?" He cocks his head to the side and flashes a evil grin. God, even his voice is perfect. Along with everything about him, the short sandy blonde hair that is flying in breeze, his perfectly straight features, his shining white teeth. His voice, his laugh (even if it sounds evil). The only thing that makes all those things useless is the blood red eyes. If it weren't for the eyes I would probably be confused, why would a perfect person like him want to talk to a person like me? I'm completely ordinary. My brown hair, chocolate eyes, slightly crooked noise. The only unusual thing about me is my clumsiness, I would think it's a miracle that I even made it those 2 steps without tripping, if I wasn't so freaked out right now. Then a thought hits me, how did this 'James', know my name? "H-how do y-you know my n-name?" I ask, stuttering a lot from fear. His evil grin gets wider and he leans into my space a little, and says, "Oh, Bella, I know e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g about you." He drags the 'everything' just to make a point. But when I stay completely frozen still on the ground, James sighs, then says, "Ok, now this is getting boring, what's the point when all your going to do is stay like that?!" He says sounding annoyed, but continues "And quite frankly, I'm getting very hungry. So..." Before I can even respond James picks me up and throughs me over his shoulder, like I'm a just a sack of potatoes, and runs into the forest, that I could swear was blocks away. It's then that I realize the speed we are going. Then trees and plants are flying past us at what had to be a hundred miles per hour. James runs for a few minutes that seem like seconds, then drops me against a tree. My head whacked the tree, and is throbbing. I hear myself groan in pain from the hit and holding the back of my head. I felt dizzy. I hear James's perfectly-fake laugh ring from all around me. And now I'm starting to think that his laugh is real, just like him, but it's monstrous. Just then, James was in front of me again, but this time, he picked me up by my shoulder, pulled me to my feet, then pushed me into the tree behind. Then hd started to lean in. Oh god! What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? Just thinking that made me try to pull away from his grip, but he's stronger and when I tried to pull away, he held onto my shoulder tighter, causing me to yelp. I saw a smile play on his face, then suddenly, he leans into my neck. What is he doing? That's when I feel a sharp pain in my neck, and it feels like the life is being sucked out of me. After what seemed forever of me begging to just die, because it hurt so much, and James 'drinking' the life out of me, he drops me to the ground, sighs, and says, "These humans drain to fast." What he meant, I had no idea. I had no idea what has just happened, or what the heck James is. All these thoughts clouded my mind, as I tried to solve some and figure out what just happened, and tried to fight the darkness that threatened to take me over. Then the burning started. And I have into the darkness. 


End file.
